Le berceau de la magie
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Auradon est tombée. Les gardiennes de la magie doivent demander de l'aide afin de débarrasser le royaume d'un ordre se faisant appelé " Les Fidèles ", mais le tribut que devra payer Mal et Evie sera terrible pour elles, mais aussi pour la magie elle-même. Ship OUAT : SwanQueen / MadArcher Ship Descendants : Mal/Evie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! La série ' Once Upon A Time ' appartient à ABC et la saga de films ' The Descendents ' appartient à Disney Channel !

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien les gens ! Je reviens avec un petit crossover très sympathique basé sur la série " Once Upon A Time " ainsi que la saga de films Disney Channel " The Descendants " ! Pour les ships, il y en a deux principales : Swan Queen pour OUAT et Mal/Evie pour The Descendents, mais il y aura aussi le ship secondaire Madarcher ! Bref, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion et j'espère avoir des reviews de votre part ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle perceptive**_

 _~ Auradon ~_

Elle courait à travers la forêt comme si sa vie en dépendait et c'était le cas. Une bande de dix hommes la suivait comme son ombre depuis bientôt une heure et malgré son endurance exceptionnelle, la jeune femme était à bout de souffle. Elle se cacha derrière un immense arbre et ne fit plus aucun bruit le temps que ses poursuivants passent devant elle. Elle soupira de soulagement quand ils ne l'entendirent pas et elle reprit sa route. Seulement, elle crut mourir de peur en découvrant une femme aux cheveux bleus devant elle quand elle se retourna. Posant une main sur son cœur, elle souffla d'énervement sous le sourire amusée de la bleuter.

- _ **Tu dois vraiment arrêter d'apparaître comme ça, Evie,**_ soupire-t-elle en relâchant sa respiration dans un souffle saccadé.

\- _**Désolée, Mal, c'est plus fort que moi,**_ s'excuse-t-elle avec une boue désolée qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. _**Le royaume est en danger. Les fidèles ont détruit Auradon, Adam et Belle sont morts ainsi que Benjamin, je suis désolée,**_ intervient-elle ensuite, baissant les yeux de tristesse.

Mal ne réagit pas tout de suite, assimilant ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui annoncer. Adossée à l'arbre derrière elle, elle essayait de comprendre comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

\- _**Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons demander de l'aide aux autres royaumes,**_ annonce-t-elle en posant un regard déterminé sur sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Nous sommes les protecteurs des royaumes, Mal. À part nous, personne ne connaît chaque dimension. Si nous rompons ce rôle, tu sais ce qu'il arrivera à Auradon,**_ grimace la fille de la Méchante Reine malgré la connaissance de cet unique moyen.

\- _**Auradon est déjà détruit, Evie. Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est soit eux, soit nous et je refuse de te perdre toi aussi.**_

Les paroles de Mal firent battre le cœur de la bleuter plus vite et un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que la fille de Maléfique réfléchissait à un moyen de franchir les dimensions. Auradon était le berceau de la magie, l'endroit même où celle-ci avait été créée, mais elle reposait dans une dimension différente des autres royaumes. Entrer dans un de ses royaumes signifiait la destruction du berceau de la magie.

- _ **Nous retournons sur l'île de l'Oublie. Ma mère a certainement gardé un manuscrit ancien dévoilant le rituel pour passer entre les dimensions,**_ ordonne Mal en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Evie.

À peine l'ordre donné que la magicienne se téléporta dans un nuage bleu avec Mal à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Maléfique, dans la tour centrale de l'île. Elles cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures ce pour quoi elles étaient venues quand des fidèles arrivèrent derrière elles. Ayant ressenti le danger la première, Mal s'était mise au travers d'une flèche destiné à sa meilleure amie et elle grimaça de douleur quand elle ressentit la flèche dans son épaule. Evie fit valser les gardes d'un revers de la main avec rage tout en s'agenouillant devant Mal, retirant la flèche de son épaule avant de poser sa paume sur la blessure. Celle-ci prit la couleur similaire du pouvoir de la bleuter et la dragonne put à nouveau bouger son membre. Elle remercia sa meilleure amie avant de reprendre leur recherche, installant tout de même une barrière pour ne plus être interrompu par les fidèles. Les deux meilleures amies trouvèrent enfin ce fameux manuscrit dans un petit coffre posé derrière une immense carte des différents royaumes. Feuilletant l'ouvrage, Mal grogna de frustration, ne comprenant pas un traître mot du livre.

\- _**La carte est la clef, elle ouvre un portail vers le premier royaume, la Forêt Enchantée,**_ lui apprit Evie, derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, sous son regard admiratif. _**Ma mère m'a expliqué très tôt l'histoire des royaumes. Elle était la gardienne de ce savoir après tout,**_ sourit-elle ensuite, son souffle venant chatouiller le creux du cou de la dragonne, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Elles furent cependant interrompues par un énorme bruit caractéristique des ennuis qui allait leur arrivés si elles ne se dépêchaient pas. Les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée et écarquillèrent les yeux en y découvrant une créature magique essayant de détruire la barrière mise en place par Evie. Prise de court, la fille de Maléfique ordonna à sa meilleure amie de trouver l'accès au portail tandis qu'elle se préparait déjà à affronter les fidèles à l'extérieur de la barrière. Le géant frappa de plus en plus fort contre le dôme qui se craquela de haut en bas, laissant passer les fidèles humains. Mal fit apparaître un mur de feu afin de les maintenir à distance, mais elle ne remarqua pas un des fidèles sur sa gauche qui lui envoya un sort de glace. Touchée sévèrement au bras, la dragonne continua néanmoins de défendre sa position tandis qu'elle ressentait la magie d'Evie derrière elle. Après une incantation compliquée, la fille de la Méchante Reine arriva enfin à ouvrir un passage entre les dimensions. Elle se tourna vers Mal et aperçu plusieurs fidèles qui voulaient prendre son amie à revers. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de l'eau pour emprisonner ses ennemis dans une bulle avant de prendre Mal par le bras et de traversée le portail qui se referma rapidement derrière elles.

 _~ Storybrooke ~_

Regina était dans la salle du trône quand Henry, Emma et Zelena entrèrent dans un même mouvement, créant un brouhaha insupportable aux oreilles de la reine blanche. Celle-ci attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne de lui-même, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus les éclats de voix s'élevèrent. Regina réclama le silence d'une voix puissante qui fit taire instantanément les trois personnes qui posèrent un regard désolé sur leur reine.

\- _**Pouvez-vous me dire les raisons de ce raffut ?**_ Demande-t-elle ensuite d'une voix froide, posant un regard noir sur son fils, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

\- _**Nous sommes désolée de te déranger, Gina, mais quelque chose est arrivée dans le quartier Sud,**_ lui apprit Emma en tant que shérif du royaume.

- _ **Vous ne me déranger pas, je suis votre Reine, Em',**_ sourit doucement l'ancienne Evil Queen en se radoucissant devant la blonde.

\- _**Un portail est apparu au milieu de la place et deux jeunes femmes en sont sorties, Sis',**_ dit ensuite Zelena en prenant la parole, se rapprochant de sa sœur.

Regina fronça des sourcils et pria pour que ce ne soit rien de grave. Elle demanda à Emma de l'emmener devant ses jeunes femmes qui étaient restés sur place avec la garde royale. D'un mouvement de poignet souple, Emma fit disparaître Regina et elle-même de la salle du trône avant d'apparaître parmi la foule qui laissa sa souveraine se rendre près du phénomène. La brune pouvait entendre des éclats de voix rageur au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprocher. Elle vit alors une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violet sombre protégée une autre femme qui était inconsciente derrière elle. Regina fronça des sourcils et ordonna à sa garde de cesser tous gestes mal avenus à l'encontre de ses deux demoiselles. La plus farouche des deux femmes plongea son regard émeraude de le sien et elle sut alors qu'elles n'étaient pas un danger pour son royaume.

\- _**Bonjour, je suis Regina, la reine de ce royaume. Je suis navrée si ma garde a été un peu brusque,**_ s'excuse-t-elle en s'approchant petit à petit de la jeune femme sous le regard intrigué d'Emma derrière elle.

\- _**Nous sommes bien dans le royaume de la forêt enchantée ?**_ Questionne la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, se décontractant un peu face à Regina.

- _ **En quelque sorte, oui,**_ répondit la reine blanche sous le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis. _**Vous êtes à Storybrooke, ma ville. Nous avons relié tous les royaumes connus dans cette ville afin de pouvoir vivre en harmonie,**_ lui explique-t-elle alors sous le regard choqué de la violette.

\- _**Vous avez réussi où tout le monde avait échoué les précédentes fois. Vous devez être une puissante sorcière pour cela,**_ commente-t-elle avec beaucoup de respect, faisant tiquer positivement Regina.

- _ **En effet, mais je n'étais pas la seule. Beaucoup de mes amis ainsi que les habitants eux même m'ont aidé. Je sens une grande puissance magique en vous, qui êtes-vous ?**_

\- _**Je m'appelle Mal et voici Evie, ma meilleure amie,**_ lui avoue-t-elle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. _**Nous venons du berceau de la magie, Auradon et nous sommes les filles de Maléfique et de la Méchante Reine,**_ ajoute-t-elle sous le regard effaré de Regina. Elle ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir celle-là.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Il y aura surement une dizaine de chapitre à cette fiction, peut-être quinze si cela vous plait, mais pas plus ! xD**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier en tout cas et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiètez pas, les chapitres seront plus longs à l'avenir ! Je voulais juste finir sur cette note pour le premier ! ;-)**_

 _ **Il feront entre 2000 et 2500 mots comme dans ma précédente fiction sur The Descendants !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! La série ' Once Upon A Time ' appartient à ABC et la saga de films ' The Descendents ' appartient à Disney Channel !

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien les gens ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour les retours et l'accueil que vous avez donné à ce petit crossover ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Je vous annonce également que je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, on verra bien si j'y arrive! xD Je répondrais à vos reviews au prochain chapitre ;-) ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Petit Lexique :**_

 _\- Maléfique : Mère de Mal, je marque en français les personnages de Descendants. ( La méchante Reine, etc... )_

 _\- Maleficent : Mère de Lily, je marque en anglais les personnages de OUAT semblable à ceux de Descendants. ( Evil Queen, etc.. )_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Dimensions Jumelles**_

 _~ Storybrooke ~_

 _|Regina |_

La reine blanche avait ordonné à sa garde de revenir au château avec ses étrangères tandis qu'elle disparut dans un écran de fumée violette. Elle voulait réfléchir après la révélation de cette jeune femme. Sa meilleure amie était la fille de l'Evil Queen, mais elle n'avait qu'Henry et Lucy comme descendants, elle était stérile en plus, impossible que cette jeune femme soit sa fille. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Emma approcher dans son dos et la sauveuse resta dans le chambranle de la porte du caveau de son amie, seul endroit où elle allait quand quelque chose l'a perturbée. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la blonde réfléchissait également sur la nouvelle apprise quelque temps plus tôt. Elle partageait le même choc que Regina, ses étrangères ne semblaient pas mentir pourtant, mais la brune lui aurait dit si elle avait une fille cachée.

\- _**Tu penses beaucoup trop, Emma,**_ souligne Regina en se tournant vers son amie, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je te retourne le compliment,**_ sourit-elle alors, s'asseyant à côté de la sorcière.

\- _**Est-ce que tu as pu déceler un mensonge de sa part ?**_ Questionne alors la reine blanche.

\- _**Elle ne ment pas, Regina, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ta fille non plus. On devrait attendre que cette jeune fille se réveille pour en savoir un peu plus, mais elles possèdent un immense pouvoir, ça fait presque froid dans le dos,**_ commente Emma en mimant un frisson qui fit rire l'ancienne maire de la ville.

\- _**Tu es toujours aussi théâtrale, Emma,**_ rigole Regina en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de la blonde. Ç _ **a m'avait manqué nos discussions, je dois l'avouer,**_ dit-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Oui, à moi aussi. Tu me raconteras tes aventures à Hyperion Hight hein ? Je t'ai revu à ton couronnement et on n'a pas eu le temps de véritablement discuter ensemble.**_

\- _**Je sais, nous avions beaucoup à faire. Toi avec Hope et moi avec le royaume. Comment va Hook d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas trop perturbé de voir sa copie du monde des rêves ?**_ Ricane Regina sans animosité envers le pirate.

\- _**Je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis ton retour et ce qu'il implique pour nous, la réunion des royaumes, tout ça, nous nous voyons très peu, mais c'est un père formidable.**_

- _ **Pourtant, tu n'es plus heureuse avec lui, pas comme avant en-tout-cas,**_ constate la reine blanche d'une voix douce.

- _ **Tu l'as vu, toi aussi,**_ réplique Emma avec un petit sourire désabusé. _**Je pensais que c'était la naissance de Hope qui me faisant ressentir ça, mais je crois que je ne suis plus amoureuse de Killian. Je l'aime toujours, mais c'est plus amical qu'amoureux.**_

Regina ne répliqua rien, posant sa main sur celle de son amie, mais son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lors de la confession d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait plus se nier qu'elle ressentait bien quelque chose pour la Sauveuse. Les deux femmes furent obligées de revenir à leurs obligations respectives et après des aux revoir touchants, Regina se téléporta dans la salle du trône, il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas sommeil alors elle décida d'aller voir Mal et Evie pour prendre des nouvelles de la bleutée ainsi qu'avoir des informations sur toute cette histoire.

 _| Emma |_

La Sauveuse reprit la route vers le commissariat pour prendre ses affaires et elle vit le double de son mari en train de discuter sur la Terrasse du Granny's accompagné de sa fille, Alice et de la petite amie de celle-ci, Robyn, la fille de Zelena. Elle sourit en voyant la complicité qu'entretenait le pirate avec les deux jeunes femmes et reprit la route tout en saluant le petit groupe qui l'avait vu arrivé sur la rue adjacente. Une fois au commissariat, elle sourit en y découvrant Lily, assise à sa place d'adjoint du shérif qu'elle avait obtenu au départ de David. La brune sourit à son amie, assise à son bureau, les pieds sur celui-ci, ce qui fit rire la belle blonde.

\- _**Il parait qu'il y a deux nouvelles en ville,**_ souligne la fille de Maleficent, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

- _ **Je te vois venir, toi,**_ rigole Emma en s'installant à son bureau, se tournant vers son amie d'enfance. _**En effet, on a deux nouvelles, mais leur histoire est étrange, on va dire ça comme ça.**_

\- _**Étrange ? Elles sont les filles de Regina et de ma mère, enfin si elles ne nous mentent pas. Étrange, ce n'est pas assez fort comme qualificatif, Em' !**_ S'exclame Lily en descendant ses jambes du bureau sous le sourire amusé de la sauveuse.

\- _**On ne sait pas si elles le sont vraiment. On doit attendre que la deuxième se réveille pour avoir plus d'explications. C'est quand même étrange que Regina ne nous en ai pas parlé avant, c'est pour ça que je ne pense pas qu'elles soient véritablement ce qu'elle prétendent.**_

\- _**Tu révises un cours de littérature pour nous sortir « étrange » dans chacune de tes phrases ?**_ Se moque la dragonne, se recevant un crayon dans la figure.

\- _**Tu regardes beaucoup trop de séries, Lily,**_ commente malgré tout Emma, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La brune ne répondit rien, mais leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son amie sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, mettant presque mal à l'aise la concernée.

- _ **Tu es beaucoup plus joyeuse depuis le retour de Regina,**_ constate Lily avec un sourire en coin.

\- _**C'est ma meilleure amie, Lily,**_ réplique Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Te braque pas, Em'. JE suis ta meilleure amie, mais toi et Regina, c'est autre chose. Je pense que tout le monde l'a déjà compris. Enfin, tout le monde à part toi, Killian et Regina, apparemment.**_

À la mention de son mari, Emma grimaça, ce qui fit réagir la fille de Maleficent. Elle haussa les sourcils, incitant son amie à se confier. La sauveuse eut un mouvement de recul devant l'expression de Lily avant de soupirer de résiliation. La jeune femme n'allait pas la laisser tranquille de toute façon.

- _ **Il se peut que je n'aie plus de sentiment amoureux pour Killian. Je l'aime toujours, mais plus comme un ami ou comme le père de Hope,**_ lui avoue-t-elle doucement, presque en chuchotant.

- _ **Je l'ai bien vu et je ne veux pas être méchante, mais ce n'est pas trop tôt que tu t'en rendes compte. Killian est génial, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il faut que tu sois heureuse, toi aussi. Tu as passé toutes tes années de vie à être là pour les autres, tu dois t'occuper de ton bonheur aussi, Emma. Surtout, que tu as Hope à présent.**_

- _ **Justement, j'ai peur qu'en quittant Killian, Hope en soit affecté. Elle n'a qu'un an, mais elle possède déjà un certain nombre de mes pouvoirs et je sens quand elle est perturbée.**_

\- _**Emma, Hope est ta fille et celle de Killian. Évidemment qu'elle sera affectée, mais elle verra toujours son père. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas à Storybrooke. Ça va être perturbant pour elle au début, mais elle n'a qu'un an, à cet âge, on oublie vite,**_ rassure Lily en posant une main sur la cuisse de la blonde.

Emma remercia son amie avec un sourire avant que la conversation ne se dirige vers des sujets un peu moins tendus pour la jolie blonde, mais les paroles de Lily avaient fait écho dans son cœur. Pourtant, elle n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir assumer ses sentiments envers leur reine.

 _| Mal & Evie | _

Depuis qu'on lui avait donné ses appartements, la jeune dragonne était au chevet de sa meilleure amie, réfléchissant à un moyen de dire la vérité à la reine de ce royaume sans pour autant condamner le cours de la magie. Elle fut néanmoins coupée dans ses réflexions par la main douce d'Evie, posée sur son bras. Mal la fixa pendant un certain temps avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre elle sous le sourire attendri de la concerner.

\- _**Nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée ?**_ Demande Evie, posant son regard tout autour d'elle.

\- _**Vous êtes à Storybrooke,**_ intervient Regina en entrant dans la chambre avec une grâce royale.

- _ **Evie, je te présente la reine de ce royaume, Regina. C'est une puissante sorcière qui a réussi à réunir tous les royaumes terrestres,**_ ajoute Mal sous le regard appréciateur de la Reine.

\- _**Vous avez réuni tous les royaumes terrestres ? C'est un retournement de force que peu de personne ont sus réaliser. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer,**_ salue Evie avec un grand respect, ce qui fit sourire la reine.

\- _**Merci beaucoup pour votre reconnaissance. J'aurais certaines questions à vous poser, si vous me le permettez,**_ demande Regina en observant à tour de rôle les deux jeunes femmes.

\- _**Demandez et nous vous répondront si nous en sommes autorisés,**_ annonce Mal d'une voix solennelle, ce qui fit rire Evie, provoquant un regard noir chez la dragonne.

\- _**Vous avez dit être les filles de Maléfique et de la Méchante Reine,**_ résume Regina alors que ses deux interlocuteurs acquissent de la tête, attendant la suite de la demande. _**Comment est-ce possible ? Je connais très bien Maléfique, elle n'a qu'une seule fille qui habite dans mon royaume et pour ce qui est de la Méchante Reine, j'ai été à un moment cette méchante reine et mon fils s'appelle Henry. J'ai eu la confirmation que vous n'avez pas menti alors j'aimerais comprendre.**_

Mal et Evie se concertèrent un moment sous le regard intrigué de la reine blanche avant que la bleutée ne donne son accord à sa meilleure amie. La fille de Maléfique fit apparaître une illusion de deux mondes semblables, mais néanmoins différents sous les yeux ébahis de Regina.

\- _**Nous venons d'Auradon, c'est le premier monde à avoir été créé par la magie,**_ commence Mal en désignant le monde dans sa main gauche. _**Auradon est également connu sous le nom de '**_ _ **Berceau de la magie**_ _ **'. C'est de ce monde que coule la rivière magique qui procure ses pouvoirs aux autres mondes. Le vôtre, le royaume terrestre est le monde jumeau d'Auradon,**_ annonce ensuite Mal en désignant le monde dans sa main droite cette fois-ci. _**Nos deux mondes sont semblables et chaque chose à sa copie ou une version d'elle-même, différente ou non, que ce soit à Auradon ou ici.**_

\- _**Par exemple, ma mère est véritablement la Méchante Reine, mais ce n'est pas vous. Elle était votre copie dans notre monde. C'est la même chose pour Mal, sa mère est bien Maléfique, mais pas celle que vous connaissez,**_ complète Evie en voyant la reine un peu perdue.

 _-_ _ **Chaque monde a son jumeau et il en existe une dizaine,**_ termine la femme à la chevelure violette, faisant disparaître ses illusions.

- _ **Il y a donc cinq couples de deux mondes. Les connaissez-vous ?**_ Demande Regina, assimilant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- _**Nous en connaissons deux. La dimension Pégase et la dimension Alpha. Cependant, nous connaissons uniquement leur nom, mais pas les mondes produits par cette dimension.**_

Regina hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Elle se mit à réfléchir à une potentielle vérification des données qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- _**Notre univers entier est en danger. Pas seulement nos mondes. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen d'entrer dans chacun des mondes pour leur demander leur aide, l'ordre des fidèles régnera sur l'univers de la magie. Ils ont déjà détruit Auradon et mit la main sur la connaissance de la magie. Nous sommes venus dans votre monde pour avoir votre aide. Nous sommes les gardiennes de la magie à Auradon et il y a également les gardiens de la magie dans votre royaume.**_

\- _**Nous devons unir les pouvoirs de chaque gardien et les liés à la magie originel pour sauver l'univers sinon, nous serons anéantit par le mal qui approche avec son ordre,**_ termine Evie en se levant de son lit, montrant sa détermination à Regina qui sourit devant une telle fougue.

\- _**Je ne suis pas votre ennemie et mon royaume vous aidera. Nous avons beaucoup de mages puissants et la plus grande bibliothèque d'ouvrage ancien de tout le royaume. Nous trouverons un moyen de sauver l'univers, mais en attendant, vous êtes mes invitées, je vous laisse carte blanche. Vous pouvez parcourir librement ma ville à votre guise.**_

Mal et Evie furent toucher d'une telle preuve de bonté de la part de la reine blanche et la remercièrent chaleureusement avant que la brune ne les laisse tranquille pour le restant de la nuit. Malgré la nuit noire, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas fatiguées alors elles décidèrent de visiter un peu les alentours. Mal était un peu plus réservé que sa meilleure amie devant les fabuleuses inventions de ce royaume, mais elle avait un énorme sourire ravi sur les lèvres en observant Evie s'émerveiller autant. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant un bâtiment très étrange comportant une petite Terrasse d'où discuter un homme et deux jeunes femmes. Sans aucune gêne et étant surprise de la pâtisserie que déguster l'une des deux femmes, Evie s'approcha sous le regard paniqué de Mal qui rattrapa sa meilleure amie, mais c'était trop tard, les trois personnes assises autour de la table les avaient déjà remarqués.

\- _**Bonsoir, désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais savoir le nom de cette viennoiserie,**_ questionne alors Evie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _**C'est une patte d'Ours. Nous en trouvons facilement dans le restaurant derrière nous,**_ sourit la plus petite de la bande, celle assise à côté de l'homme.

\- _**Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?**_ Questionne à son tour l'homme avec curiosité, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- _ **Non, vous avez raison. Nous venons d'une région étrangère à votre royaume. Je m'appelle Evie et voici ma meilleure amie, Mal,**_ se présente la bleutée en prenant son amie par le bras.

Un peu gênée devant des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas, Mal fit un bref mouvement de bras vers le groupe qui sourit de son comportement avant qu'ils ne les invités à venir se joindre à eux. Mal allait refuser gentiment, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard de chien battue qu'Evie posa sur elle. Alors, avec un grognement mécontent, elle accepta sous le petit cri de victoire de sa meilleure amie. La petite blonde présente se leva pour entrer dans le restaurant sous les regards interrogateur du couple d'amis.

\- _**Tu ne voulais pas goûter à une patte d'Ours ? Alice est allée chercher une nouvelle tournée ainsi que du chocolat chaud,**_ sourit la deuxième femme aux cheveux blonds/roux et aux yeux d'un vert aussi pur que ceux de Mal.

- _ **Je me présente, Killian Jones et voici Robyn Mills. La petite blonde qui est aller vous chercher les pâtisseries, c'est ma fille Alice,**_ présente Killian avec un énorme sourire ravis en invitant les deux femmes à s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- _**Et je suis la fiancée de Robyn,**_ annonce à son tour la blonde, revenus avec les bras chargés de pâtisserie et de boissons chaudes avant de déposer le tout sur la table et d'embrasser la fille de Zelena sur la joue.

Mal et Evie leur sourirent avant que la bleutée n'entame avec délicieuse viennoiserie. À peine avait-elle mordu dans la patte d'Ours qu'un petit gémissement appréciatif sortit de sa gorge et qu'elle ne continue de manger sous le rire de leurs nouveaux amis et le regard protecteur, presque fasciné, de Mal.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce nouveau chapitre ! Dites moi tout en reviews ! ;-)**_

 _ **Si vous avez des demandes pour la suite, dites le moi également, je verrais ce que je peux faire ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement ! La série ' Once Upon A Time ' appartient à ABC et la saga de films ' The Descendents ' appartient à Disney Channel !

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien les gens ! Voici le troisième de cette petite fiction! J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier ! :-D Pour celles qui lisent ma fiction Clarke Quinn, je la met en pause pendant tout le mois d'Octobre.. Avec le déménagement, je n'ai pas le choix, MAIS ! Mais, mais, mais... Il y aura un petit OS Supercorp dans une semaine, une petite fiction sur Supergirl ( mais je ne vous dis pas le ship, simplement que la fiction reprendra la saison 3 depuis le début ! ) ainsi que le reste des chapitres de ce crossover ! Vous serez servis en fiction Supergirl avec la rentrée de la série dans 8 jours ! xD Bref, bref, bref, je vous laisses lire ;-)

* * *

 ** _Petit Lexique :_**

 ** _\- Maléfique : Mère de Mal, je marque en français les personnages de Descendants. ( La méchante Reine, etc... )_**

 ** _\- Maleficent : Mère de Lily, je marque en anglais les personnages de OUAT semblable à ceux de Descendants. ( Evil Queen, etc.. )_**

* * *

 _ **Moment reviews :**_

Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux à lire cette fiction ( je m'en doutais un peu en faisant ce crossover ), mais je suis _**EXTRÊMEMENT HEUREUSE**_ que plusieurs d'entre-vous s'intéresse à ce crossover très particulier ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour les reviews que j'ai reçu de votre part ! Continuez comme ça ! Vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La dimension Pégase**_

 _~ Storybrooke ~_

 _| Emma |_

Le lendemain, la Sauveuse fut convoquée très tôt au château de Regina, une explication se devait d'être donné à tous les soldats et magiciens. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle était la dernière à arriver, comme d'habitude. Son regard capta celui de la reine, qui eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle discutait avec Snow et David, venus prêter main forte pour l'occasion. L'ancienne Dark One se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, elle ne les avait pas vus depuis quelque temps, ils prenaient souvent des vacances dans le royaume, s'éloignant volontairement de la couronne, laissant Regina gérer à sa manière. Une petite tête blonde humaine s'accrocha à ses pieds et elle sourit en réceptionnant son petit frère avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- _**Tu grandis beaucoup trop vite, gamin,**_ s'amuse-t-elle en chatouillant Neal, faisant rire le bambin aux éclats.

Après quelques instants à discuter avec le couple royal, Mal et Evie firent leur apparition, attirant toute l'attention sur elles, mettant mal à l'aise la fille de la Méchante Reine. Le voyant, Regina accourut à leur aide, les invitants à venir près d'elle sur l'estrade, devant le trône. La reine blanche demanda donc le silence à ses sujets qui tournèrent un regard concerné vers leur souveraine. Emma se plaça à la droite de Regina dans le public, écoutant avec attention son amie.

\- _**Bonjour à vous, mes chers amis. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour répondre à la demande de ses deux demoiselles venues d'un autre monde. Je vous présente Mal et Evie, elles sont les gardiennes d'Auradon, le berceau de la magie. Elles nous demandent aujourd'hui de les aider à protéger tous les mondes d'un danger immense, l'ordre des fidèles. Nous ne savons rien sur eux, mais elles ont combattu leurs fidèles avant de pouvoir s'échapper ici, laissant malheureusement Auradon entre leurs mains. Nous avons besoin des meilleurs magiciens du royaume ainsi que des gens doués pour les recherches. Avant d'agir, nous devons trouver un moyen de protéger notre royaume ainsi que les mondes et pour ce faire, je désignerai un groupe de personne qui devront passer leur journée dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de cette solution. Les magiciens resteront avec moi pour trouver un passage vers les dimensions voisines, demeures de nouveaux mondes. Ce sera une aventure périlleuse alors je ne veux que les meilleurs d'entre vous. La section de recherche sera composée des fées, de Ruby, de Dorothy, de Hook du monde des rêves, de Snow et sera supervisé par mon fils, le prince Henry,**_ annonce la reine alors que chaque partie s'avançait d'un pas pour se démarquer du lot. _ **Pour l'aventure qui nous attend, avancer vous dès que vous entendez votre prénom,**_ demande Regina en posant son regard brun sur son assemblée avant de commencer. _**Lily, Maleficent, Zelena, David, Gideon, Robyn, Alice. Vous serez tous encadrer par notre Sauveuse. Je me joindrai à vous dans cette quête ainsi que nos deux invitées ici présentes. Des questions ? Des suggestions ?**_ Termine Regina en faisant un nouveau tour du regard sur l'assemblée qui ne répliqua rien, en accord total avec leur reine. _**Très bien, merci d'être venu. La section de recherche commence dès maintenant. La deuxième équipe, je vous attends dans deux heures ici, nous vous brieferont en temps et en heures. Vous pouvez disposer.**_

Saluant ses amis et collègue, l'ancienne Dark One fixa sans honte Mal et Evie. Elle se demandait qui était vraiment ses jeunes femmes, elle ressentait une puissance monstrueuse en elles et cela l'inquiéter grandement. Elle n'était pas la seule à les observer puisque sa meilleure amie était largement en train d'admirer la femme aux cheveux violets, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. En souriant à ce constat, la Sauveuse s'approcha de Lily, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine quand elle fut à ses côtés.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que tu auras une chance, ma vieille,**_ ricane-t-elle alors jetant un coup d'œil à la brune.

- _ **Je suis plus jeune que toi d'abord et ensuite, comment tu peux savoir ? C'est ton stupide pouvoir qui te dit ça ?**_ Se moque la dragonne sous le rire amusé de son amie.

\- _**Non, c'est leurs petits doigts enlacés qui me le dit.**_

À cette phrase, Lily écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder un peu plus attentivement les mains des deux concernées. En effet, Mal avait pris le petit doigt d'Evie, un geste tendre et parfaitement subtil, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à Emma. Ce rendant compte que sa meilleure amie avait raison, la jolie brune soupire de frustration avant de boire dans sa flasque, un cadeau de sa mère.

- _ **Je ne pense pas que tu sois obligé de draguer toutes les filles du royaume,**_ commente mystérieusement Emma après un certain temps.

\- _**Emma, tu t'es cogné la tête récemment ? Je suis une célibataire endurcie, je ne veux rien de sérieux. Personne n'est intéressé par moi de toute façon,**_ réplique-t-elle avec une amertume qui toucha Emma.

\- _**Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. Tu es simplement aveugle. Ça doit être compliqué pour un dragon aveugle de voler,**_ ricane une nouvelle fois la Sauveuse alors qu'elle se prit une claque sur l'épaule.

- _ **Je ne suis pas aveugle, je suis réaliste. La plus aveugle ici, c'est toi, ma chère. Tu ne vois même pas comment Regina te regarde. Je te jure, des fois, j'ai envie de courir loin de vous tant, la tension est à son comble.**_

\- _**Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais très bien qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais c'est nouveau pour elle et je te signale que le dernier homme avec qui elle était est décédé devant ses yeux. De toute façon, c'est notre reine, notre histoire est condamnée d'avance. Par contre toi, tu ne vois vraiment pas le regard qu'on pose sur toi,**_ se défendit la blonde en posant un regard furtif sur une certaine rousse en train de discuter avec Regina, mais ça, Lily ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- _ **Tu es une princesse, Emma. Votre histoire serait légitime, mais je suis mal placée pour te faire la leçon.**_

\- _**Très clairement, dragon aveugle,**_ rigole l'ancienne ténébreuse en s'éloignant de sa meilleure amie, rejoignant Regina qui avait suivis de loin la conversation des deux amies.

\- _**Bonjour, Zelena,**_ sourit-elle à la rousse avec un immense sourire. Les tensions entre elles avaient disparu avec leur retour à Storybrooke.

\- _**Bonjour, Em', je vois que Lily est en forme aujourd'hui. Elle semble perturbée, tu lui as dit quoi encore ?**_ S'amuse la sorcière verte en posant son regard bleu sur la concerné.

- _ **J'ai simplement essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais un dragon est dur à convaincre. Je suppose qu'elle percutera quand elle sera en face du mur,**_ commente subtilement Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de Zelena, sous le sourire amusé de la reine, essayant de le masquer avec son verre. _**Je vois que nos invités ont trouvé de bonnes amies,**_ s'amuse ensuite Emma en observant Robyn et Alice discuter tranquillement avec Evie et Mal.

\- _**Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment comment elles se sont rencontrés toutes les quatre, mais c'est bien de voir qu'elles arrivent à s'intégrer au royaume,**_ esquisse Regina avec un sourire attendri.

- _ **Tu sais qui elles sont, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'on le découvrira bien assez tôt,**_ analyse la Sauveuse sous le regard appréciateur de sa reine.

Regina ne répondit pas, souriant étrangement, mais Emma avait vu juste et elle le savait alors elle ne jugea pas utile d'insister.

 _| Regina |_

Les deux heures étaient passées à une vitesse incroyable, Henry était venu voir sa mère peu de temps avant la fin du temps, lui dévoilant l'emplacement de tous les portails menant vers les autres dimensions. Elle l'avait remercié avec un bisou sur la joue et à présent, son groupe était devant elle, attendant ses ordres.

\- _**Très bien, notre quête commence avec la dimension Pégase. Nous ne savons pas quels peuples y vivent, mais c'est le portail le plus proche d'ici alors nous n'avons pas le choix. Néanmoins, avant de commencer cette aventure, vous avez le droit de savoir la vérité. Mal et Evie viennent du monde jumeau au nôtre, Auradon. Elles sont les gardiennes de la magie de ce monde qui possède la rivière qui a donné sa magie aux autres dimensions. Notre univers est en danger, si nous ne regroupons pas les forces de tous les peuples des dimensions, notre monde et tous les autres seront anéantit. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté, mais je ne laisserais personne derrière moi. Nous partons à dix alors nous reviendront à dix. Aucune perte ne sera tolérée.**_

Le groupe sourit d'un même mouvement à l'annonce fougueuse de leur reine avant qu'elle aide Mal à téléporter tout le monde dans le périmètre du portail, se trouvant dans la zone ouest de la ville, proche de la maison de Zelena. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant le petit portail derrière sa grange, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes.

- _ **On dirait que tu es abonné aux portails dimensionnels, Maman,**_ commente Robyn avec humour alors que le groupe se dirige vers le passage.

Celui-ci devint soudainement plus important, révélant toute sa magie à ceux et celles qui pouvaient la ressentir. Gideon s'avança, posa une main au-dessus du portail et se tourna vers Regina après un moment. Il lui fit signe que tout était normal et sans danger.

 _| Mal et Evie |_

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le relais, levant leur magie à la leur paroxysme, faisant reculer la plupart des sorciers dans le groupe. Evie prit la main de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire avant de tendre l'autre en direction du portail de magie bleue. Mal imita la fille de la Méchante Reine alors que le portail s'ouvrit en grand, faisant une tête de plus que la maison de Zelena. Tout le monde fut étonné de la puissance magique des deux gardiennes alors qu'elles laissèrent leurs bras ainsi que leurs magies respectives retombées doucement. Mal fut la première à pénétrer par le portail, suivie de près par Evie et Regina. Emma fut la suivante ainsi que Zelena et Lily. Le reste entra dans le flux magique du portail pour disparaître à l'intérieur d'un même mouvement. Retrouvant Mal, Evie fut surprise par le monde dans lequel elle était. C'était un monde très coloré, très lumineux. Elle ressentait la bonté et le bonheur de toutes les espèces de créatures magiques qui s'y trouver.

\- _**Ce monde est fabuleux,**_ soupire-t-elle en entraînant Mal à sa suite alors qu'elle courait en direction d'une majestueuse licorne.

L'animal sonda les deux sorcières de son regard bleu particulier et approcha d'elles après un certain temps, méfiante. Elle sentit de son museau les odeurs magiques des deux amies et se laissa caresser par Evie quand celle-ci tendit la main vers sa crinière. Mal, plus réservée, observa son amie rire des légers coups de museau que lui donner la licorne. Regina se plaça sur sa gauche, un sourire aux lèvres, observant également le tableau.

- _ **Depuis quand tu connais Evie ?**_ Demande la reine blanche sans détournée les yeux d'Evie.

- _ **Depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. On est née sur une île appelé l'île de l'oubli, à la limite du royaume, au milieu d'un lac. Nos parents ont été enfermés à cause des mauvais choix qu'ils ont faits, mais ils ont continué sur l'île, nous inculquant leur éducation malfaisante. Nous n'étions pas seules, évidemment. Il y avait Jay et Carlos, les fils de Jafar et de Cruella,**_ lui révèle Mal avec un sourire nostalgique.

- _ **Que leur est-il arrivé ?**_ Questionne Regina avec mélancolie.

\- _**Je l'ignore, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps,**_ dit la dragonne en restant évasive sur le sujet.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps entretient-tu des sentiments pour Evie ?**_

\- _**Ça se voit tant que ça ?**_ Ricane Mal en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina. _**Je ne sais plus, peut-être mille ans.**_

Regina fut choquée de cette nouvelle. Quel âge avaient-elles ? Elles avaient pourtant un physique de jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années. Devant les interrogations de la reine, la fille de Maléfique ne put s'empêcher de rire, faisant réagir Evie qui tourna la tête dans leur direction.

\- _**Nous sommes invulnérable. Nous ne vieillissons pas, mais nous pouvons mourir,**_ lui apprit-elle avec un sourire en coin amusé.

Evie revient vers elle, posant un regard interrogateur sur sa meilleure amie qui ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. La licorne suivit la bleutée et Mal sursauta quand son museau trouva un abri sous son bras. Elle hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur la crinière de l'animal. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue par un bruit significatif de sabot tapant sur le sol. Le groupe tourna la tête d'un même mouvement vers le bruit et fut émerveillé de voir un troupeau de licornes multicolores courir dans leur direction, mais ce qui était encore plus magique était les dizaines de chevaux ailés de plusieurs couleurs volant au-dessus du troupeau, semblant les diriger vers une plaine de verdure.

\- _**Ce sont les sentinelles de sa Majesté Pégase,**_ retentit une douce voix provenant de la licorne posée à côté de Mal.

Evie fut surprise d'entendre l'animal parlé, comme le groupe entier de toute évidence. La licorne poussa un hennissement semblable à un rire alors que Mal allait clairement faire une syncope.

\- _**Nous n'avions pas vu d'humains depuis longtemps. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre monde, voyageur,**_ intervient une voix masculine douce provenant d'un cheval ailé d'un noir pur et sauvage qui se posa devant elles.

- _ **Vous aussi, vous parlez,**_ commente Mal, effarée par une telle chose alors qu'Evie n'en pouvait plus de rire.

\- _**En effet, mon enfant. Grâce à notre seigneur, le Dieu Pégase, Cheval des dieux ! Grâce à lui, nous pouvons vivre en paix dans ce monde, je vous présente Illyade,**_ continue le cheval avec entrain, faisant sourire la plupart des femmes présentes dans le groupe.

\- _**Nous voudrions rencontrer votre dieu,**_ réplique Regina avec une voix forte, mais douce, ne voulant pas que sa demande soit prise comme un ordre.

\- _**Pégase vous attend déjà dans son château, voyageur. Cela fait plus de cent ans qu'il vous a vu venir vers nous,**_ accepte le cheval ailée en se dirigeant vers château qui démontrait sa superbe à travers ses deux immenses tours dépassant les hautes collines présentes dans le champ.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce petit chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous penser de la dimension Pégase ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


End file.
